


let me love u

by hyucksdream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, WayV Debut, soft xiaoyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: after wayv's debut, both xiaojun and yangyang have trouble falling asleep.(or, the one where yangyang is homesick and xiaojun is worried about his career. cuddles and kisses occur in hopes of falling asleep and easing their worries)





	let me love u

**Author's Note:**

> not edited at all!! this was written at 1 am and not proofread!! :))

xiaojun sunk down on the couch, the gleam in his eye almost outshining the beads of sweat dotted on his forehead. 

every muscle in his body ached, but the adrenaline rushing through his body outweighed it, and he couldn’t rid himself of the bright smile on his face. he wanted to feel like this every day. he felt accomplished, proud of himself for the first time in a while. 

he dug his phone out of his pocket, swiping through the different photos he’d taken tonight, trying to find one that captured the immense excitement the night held. thinking of a caption was even harder. he was just so proud of his team members and proud of himself as well, and he was thankful for the fans who had shown up to support them. 

as he settled on a caption, typing it out quickly into his phone, another body dropped into the seat next to him. xiaojun looked up to see his roommate, yangyang, with a matching smile on his face. 

“it feels good, doesn’t it?” yangyang asked quietly, his voice soft but still enthusiastic. 

xiaojun nodded, “it feels like everything’s working out. now i know how other idols can work so much and not hate their jobs. this feeling is addicting.”

yangyang reached over and slid his hand into xiaojun’s. “it feels like all the hard work is finally paying off.”

xiaojun stayed quiet, though he squeezed yangyang’s hand gently. 

the two boys had been so nervous before leaving for the music show; it was their debut day, of course they would be nervous, but it was different for the three of them - xiaojun, yangyang, and hendery. the other four members of wayv had already debuted before in some form, but it was the first time for the three of them. 

despite the nerves, xiaojun had been excited to perform the songs they had spent weeks rehearsing, perfecting each dance move down to the angle of their arms, singing and singing until each note was stable easy to sing. 

xiaojun felt like all the sweat and tears he had put into his debut had been worth it for the feeling in his heart as their fans chanted their names. not just his members’ names, but his alongside theirs. 

there was a soft knock at the door before kun’s head popped into the room, “don’t forget to shower, okay? good night, sweet dreams!”

“night, kun ge!” the two boys chorused, a loving smile forcing its way onto their faces. kun was just so sweet, it was hard not to adore him. 

“do you wanna shower first?” yangyang asked and xiaojun shrugged. 

“sure, if you don’t wanna?”

“yeah, you can go on ahead, i think i’m gonna call my mom for a bit,” yangyang grinned and xiaojun nodded. 

the shower water was warm, hot enough that it easily allowed xiaojun to shed himself of the sweat and work of the day, but cool enough that he was still able to think properly. 

xiaojun was no fool; he understood that just because he had managed to debut, things wouldn’t magically get easier for him. the only difference was, that now, he knew that no matter how few, there were people out there who supported him and wanted him to succeed. it was a comforting thought and it put a giddy smile on his face. 

 

after both boys had showered, they slid their beds together like they usually did, making one semi-large bed for them to share. the two boys gathered their blankets and plugged in their phones before facing each other on the bed. 

yangyang, damp hair plastered to his forehead, looked like he was about to cry. it was a rare occurrence for the younger boy to cry. he was the optimist out of them, full of bright laughter and big aspirations. xiaojun had only seen him cry once, and it had been in the early hours of the morning when yangyang was feeling particularly homesick. it had been an outlier, an incident that was never again brought up. it gave xiaojun more of an insight on why his best friend was feeling so down on a night where he couldn’t stifle his own smile.

“you okay, yangie?” xiaojun whispered, reaching out and gripping yangyang’s hand under their sheets. 

the younger boy nodded, “i just miss my mom, that’s all. i wish there was a way i could do all this while being close to my mom and dad. i miss germany too. everything here is great and all, it’s just not home.”

xiaojun felt his stomach drop. homesickness was a disease that had no treatment. there was no way to stop the longing of his heart when he missed home. all he could do was distract himself, and focus on his dream and his motivation for even leaving home. there was a purpose, and xiaojun had to trust that things would work out. he told as much to yangyang, who nodded, the sadness on his face minimizing as he closed his eyes. 

“i just miss them a lot, dejun,” he said softly. 

“i miss my parents too,” xiaojun said but didn’t allow himself to start thinking about them. it was the type of night that called for celebration, not two teenagers laying on their bed almost in tears. 

“i don’t wanna talk about this anymore,” yangyang shifted on the bed, scooting closer to xiaojun, causing the already warm air between them to heat up even more. 

it was a hot summer night, one that meant that the windows were cracked open, just to let the slightly cool breeze to float in. the open windows also meant that sounds of nightlife also drifted in, distant honks and chatter separating the outside world from the significantly quieter dorm, consisting only of xiaojun and yangyang. the sheets were cold under the boys’ bodies, a comfort in the otherwise warm room. 

xiaojun’s gaze drifted down to yangyang’s lips, soft and inviting. he blinked and lifted his gaze, only to find yangyang already staring at him with a knowing look in his eyes. 

xiaojun was sure the tips of his ears had turned pink, and that his cheeks would soon follow. 

the room was silent, save for the light breathing coming from both boys. xiaojun didn’t want yangyang to keep overthinking, so he leaned in, the smell of yangyang’s vanilla body wash showering over him as he got closer, until yangyang leaned forward and closed the remaining distance between them. 

yangyang’s lips were soft, as xiaojun expected, and they moved against his easily, yangyang’s hands coming up to cup xiaojun’s cheeks, tugging him closer gently. 

xiaojun sighed, linking one leg over both of yangyang’s, his warm skin causing goosebumps to arise on xiaojun’s own. 

yangyang flipped them over, so he was on top, running his hands through xiaojun’s hair roughly, tugging on the ends. 

when they pulled apart, xiaojun’s lips were swollen, his hair was a wet, tangled mess, and his eyes were blown wide with wonder. 

“damn,” he said dumbly, the corners of his lips quirking up as he stared up at yangyang, who was still hovering above him. 

distantly, a car honked, and the smell of waffles wafted up to their dorm, the sweet scent awakening the hunger in xiaojun. his stomach growled, and yangyang burst out laughing, flopping back down next to xiaojun as the older sat up, his face burning. 

“i haven’t eaten since lunch,” xiaojun explained, and yangyang quickly stopped laughing. 

“wait, really?” when xiaojun only nodded, he continued, “okay, get up. let’s find something to eat. you should’ve eaten a snack before we performed or something.”

xiaojun shrugged, “i was too nervous.”

yangyang’s gaze softened as he got off the bed, stretching his arms before heading out the door. 

they crept down the hall to their kitchen, hoping that there was something in the fridge so they wouldn’t have to settle on ramen. 

of course, as xiaojun’s luck would have it, ten and hendery had just finished the last of the bibimbap they had eaten for lunch, and neither boy was in the mood to cook since it was well past midnight. 

the kitchen gave off an eerie vibe, xiaojun noticed as he waited for his water to boil. apart from the tiny lightbulb hung over the sink, there was no light in the room, and all the two could focus on was the strangely strong scent of waffles. 

yangyang insisted that it was one of their fans, hoping that the smell of waffles would lure them out for a chance to meet them. xiaojun laughed, the younger was always making up the craziest scenarios. 

the two boys ate their ramen silently; finally, it felt like things were going back to normal. 

the day had been an out-of-body experience, something that only happened once in a lifetime. and that night was over, and both boys were back down on earth, eating ramen in the dark at 2 am. 

it was home, almost, this exact scenario. it didn’t matter which country they were in: korea or china, if they were sitting here together eating ramen, they would always be right where they belonged. 

after the two had quickly washed the dishes, they had gotten back into bed, exhaustion creeping into their bones with each step they took. 

still, as they faced each other, sleep refused to grace either one of them, no matter how much they adjusted the air-conditioner, opened and closed the window, flipped their pillows, or took their blankets off. 

“do you think things will work out well for us?” xiaojun wondered quietly, not meeting yangyang’s eyes. 

he knew there was really no point in asking because yangyang was an avid optimist, always choosing to believe in himself and everyone around him. 

still, it wasn’t always possible for him to be as optimistic, and there were times that he wanted to get reassurance from someone else. and yangyang was the best person for that. 

“yeah. i really think they will. it may take some time, but that makes it worth it even more,” yangyang laced his fingers together and looked up at xiaojun. “don’t worry, dejun. everything will be fine in the end.”

and xiaojun nodded, his best friend’s few words of reassurance were all he needed to relax. he yawned, pulling his comforter back up to his chin and scooting closer to yangyang, tucking his head on the younger’s chest. 

yangyang threw a leg over his and wrapped an arm around his middle, and xiaojun smiled when he felt a soft pressure against his hair. 

“good night, dejun,” yangyang whispered in xiaojun’s ear softly. 

“night, yangie,” xiaojun murmured, voice coated with sleep. 

he was finally exhausted enough to sleep, the adrenaline had diffused out of his veins a while ago, leaving nothing but fatigue. yangyang was just as tired and it took almost no time for light snores to escape their mouths. 

the sounds from outside the window were distant, leaving only the two boys wrapped in each other’s embrace tightly, their worries fading as they delved deeper into their sleep.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try writing a xiaojun ship and i suddenly had inspiration to write this in the middle of the night?? so i indulged myself and here we are !!  
> scream w me on [twt](https://twitter.com/honeyshyuck) if you'd like !! also, leave a comment if you have any feedback !! thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> ash xxx


End file.
